teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan and Aiden
Ethan and Aiden are former antagonists who were introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. The characters are identical twins and had the ability to merge both their bodies into a single large lupine creature. They were first introduced as Alphas and members of Deucalion's Alpha Pack who could merge into what was referred to as "Voltron Wolf," or one large Alpha werewolf with a scar that ran through the middle of their body where they combined together. As the youngest members of the Alpha Pack, they were assigned to infiltrate the lives of the Beacon Hills supernatural packs by enrolling as students at Beacon Hills High School. Their tasks involved getting close to people who were close to Scott McCall, knowing that someone was going to important to him. To this end, Ethan, who is gay, began a relationship with the human Danny Mahealani as part of his assignment to get close to Scott, whereas Aiden began a a relationship with Lydia Martin, a Banshee and close friend of Scott, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent. However, Ethan began to have genuine feelings for Danny that caused him to start to question his orders, a change that deeply bothered his brother Aiden, though he, too, was starting to care deeply for Lydia as well. Once they learned that Deucalion had killed their fellow packmate Ennis and blamed it on Derek Hale, they both began to distrust their Alpha, and though they both fought against the Alpha Pack's enemy, Jennifer Blake (a battle that nearly killed them and caused them to lose their Alpha spark and their ability to merge into one large werewolf), they ultimately defected from their pack and sided with the Hale Pack and the precursor to the McCall Pack. Upon realizing that they were now Beta, making them vulnerable to the countless werewolves and other supernaturals they had screwed over through the years, they begged Scott to allow them into his pack, arguing that he needed more werewolves to make him and the pack more powerful. Though Scott initially rejected their request on the grounds that the rest of his packmates distrusted them for their part in Vernon Boyd's death, they eventually proved themselves to Scott and led him to begin to trust them to have the Aiden was so eager to earn his pace in the pack that he died helping them save Stiles Stilinski in The Divine Move. In the final battle, Ethan, Derek Hale, and Aiden fought the Oni while the rest of the McCall Pack went after the [Nogitsune himself, and Aiden was stabbed in the chest with the Oni's poisoned ninjato, killing him within moments. Afterward, Ethan was so devastated from the loss of his brother that he left Beacon Hills and has not been heard from since. Aiden and ethan im your biggest fan im in love with Aiden that ok ethan from rachel Denise callister Early Life Little is known Ethan and Aiden's early life, except that they were apparently bitten at a somewhat young age and that the fact that they're twins allowed them to merge together into one extra-large Werewolf, an ability they had difficulty controlling for a long time. Much of their youth and adolescence was spent living as Omegas who ran with a bloodthirsty pack led by a ruthless Alpha who abused them and made their lives miserable. At some point, they eventually met Deucalion, who had recently become the self-proclaimed "Demon Wolf," after killing his own Betas and becoming an Augmented Alpha. Deucalion decided to not only teach them how to control their merged Werewolf form, but to also learn how to fight so that they would be able to join his Alpha Pack. However, all members of the Alpha Pack were required to be Alphas who have slaughtered their own packs as initiation, just as Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis had done before the pack's creation, and since Ethan and Aiden were still Omegas, they needed to kill their entire pack in order to gain membership. Feeling indebted to Deucalion for all the help he had given them, Aiden and Ethan made the decision to join the Alphas and merged into their Twin Alpha form to slaughter the Betas and Emissary of their pack before finally going after their Alpha, who allegedly begged for his life before they tore him apart. ( ) Afterward, the twins joined the Alpha Pack under Deucalion's leadership, though Aiden would later admit that the pack wasn't as democratic as one would think. At some point in 2011, Deucalion learned that Derek Hale had killed his uncle Peter and replaced him as the Alpha of the Hale Pack, piquing Deucalion's interest. Once they heard another rumor that Scott McCall had the potential to become a True Alpha, the most rare form of Alpha that appears only once a century at the most, Deucalion, hoping to add both a Hale Alpha and a True Alpha to his ranks to increase the pack's power, led the Alpha Pack to Beacon Hills to force Derek to slay his own pack and join them, paving the way to Scott in the process. ( ), ( ) Personality Aiden was an aggressive person who did whatever he could to survive and who had a very quick temper. If Aiden had his way, he would kill any potential threat so that they could not come after him later, and he was very prone to the Werewolf version of the phrase "shoot first and ask questions later." When he finally gained Alpha status after years of being at the mercy of their ruthless pack, Aiden took advantage of his new-found power and used it to dominate those around him as best as he could as a way to compensate for the powerlessness he had felt up to this point, though he was still one of the lowest-ranking members of the Alpha Pack. However, his romantic relationship with Lydia Martin eventually showed a softer side to him, as he never once used his power or authority over her and was very respectful toward her wishes, demonstrating that he was capable of being compassionate and kind. Ethan, like his twin Aiden, was an aggressive person who did whatever was necessary to survive. However, Ethan has never seemed to possess the quick temper and impulsive nature that his brother Aiden displayed frequently. Also like Aiden, Ethan enjoyed taking advantage of his new-found Alpha powers by dominating those around him to compensate for the powerlessness he felt as an Omega, carrying out Deucalion's every violent order, even if it was an act with which he disagreed. However, after he went undercover as a student at Beacon Hills High School, he slowly began to become a more sensitive person, especially after he started a romantic relationship with Danny Mahealani. This led him to be the first member of the Alpha Pack to start questioning his orders, especially when he started to get to know the members of what would become the McCall Pack. Upon learning that Deucalion lied about Derek killing Ennis and had really killed Ennis himself, Ethan defected from the Alpha Pack entirely and instead went to the McCall Pack for help in stopping Aiden and Kali from killing Derek. Both Ethan and Aiden's association with the McCall Pack helped them to grow into more selfless and compassionate people who were willing to put their life on the line for their friends. In fact, Aiden ended up meeting his death while in a battle with an Oni demon to buy the pack time to defeat the Nogitsune, and though he gave up his life, he was able to kill the Oni in the process, proving to all who knew him that he did have the potential to be a hero. Physical Appearance Ethan and Aiden are both lean and muscular young men of medium stature, with slightly tanned white skin, reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes, though Ethan is slightly taller and leaner than his twin, Aiden, though just as muscular. The twins preferred dressing in trendy clothing, choosing designer jeans, v-neck tshirts in various colors, black leather jackets, and motorcycle boots. Powers and Abilities The twins possess all the standard powers and abilities of a Alpha-level werewolves, including superhuman physical attributes such as strength, speed, agility, durability, and senses; the ability to shapeshift into a partially-lupine form that includes glowing Red eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and mutton chops; the ability to absorb pain from living creatures such as animals, humans, and other supernaturals; and animal instincts such as tracking and the ability to assert dominance over other canine creatures such as dogs. As Alphas, they also possessed the ability to merge into an extra-large werewolf, an Alpha roar that could force creatures of lower rank to transform, and the ability to turn a human into a werecreature through a bite or a scratch, though this could also kill the human in question in some cases. Finally, they also could inflict wounds on lower-ranking supernatural creatures that would take longer to heal than normal wounds. Weaknesses Ethan and Aiden possess all the standard weaknesses associated with werewolves, which includes wolfsbane, mountain ash, electricity, the modified canine distemper virus, and the lichen known as letharia vulpina. Gallery